<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Chance, Another World, Another Note. by mihaelkn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939842">Another Chance, Another World, Another Note.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaelkn/pseuds/mihaelkn'>mihaelkn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga), Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaelkn/pseuds/mihaelkn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fiverr commission!</p><p>The first episode of Re:Zero with Light as the main character!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Chance, Another World, Another Note.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Foot steps, heavy breathing, gun shots, an evil chuckle.</p><p>Heavy breaths.</p><p>My breaths, my footsteps … those gunshots, This Can’t Be My End. </p><p>The sun beats down mercilessly on him as the metal stairs start to cause aches in his legs and back. </p><p>Was this really it? Defeated in such a pathetic and miserable way? I can feel it, my time is ending, but is this what I wanted? What I deserved? Is this the game I wanted to win or has it become something else? </p><p>L.</p><p>Does my end match yours?</p><p>Is this how you felt?</p><p>A violent cough shatters through his ribcage and splutters from his lips. </p><p>It was you I wanted to defeat, no copy or replacement. Perhaps I will find you again, battle you again. 1 on 1. No one else. No interference. </p><p>You know don’t you? What you left me with … How you left me to die … Here.</p><p>His head turns to one side and his eyes begin to grow heavier and heavier. </p><p>The harrowing cackle of Ryuk’s laughter echos in his ears as his vision blurs. </p><p>Next time L. Next time. </p><p>A far too bright light blinds his sight and he blinks, rises, lets go and feels his whole body relax and lift upwards.</p><p>He blinks and opens his eyes, the sight of people walking emerges before him.</p><p>What the-</p><p>Animal like beings and beasts with the mannerisms of humans walked among him in a world that looked like it had been torn apart by war. Children huddled together in rotten corners beneath tattered store signs as dark clouds filled the skies. </p><p>Another stream of colour fills his eyes and he sees a girl stand before him with long silver hair, pale skin and purple clothes. </p><p>‘You will do this Light. You will heal the world.’</p><p>Her voice so serene yet powerful. </p><p>His eyes open again to the sickly street and the people passing him are starting to have lingering stares. </p><p>He notices his suit. Bullet holes tearing open his shirt but thankfully no wounds. Something hangs from his wrist. He pushes his sleeve up to show his watch.</p><p>Interesting. </p><p>These things around me are not fake so this must be, the Afterworld?</p><p>This is where Ryuk has sent me?</p><p>There was no point in standing still, he looked out of place as it was, he needed to blend in, he needed to find that girl. </p><p>He walks past dilapidated stores and food stands with people desperately trying to pedal fruits and trinkets. </p><p>“Hey kid! Whatcha wearing? Travelling or something?” The man behind the stand reaches out to him with a scaly hand and he takes a step back, not wanting to be touched by such a thing. </p><p>“How much is this?” He points to an apple. </p><p>“How many you want?” </p><p>We speak the same language. Good.</p><p>His hand reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. “How many can I get?”</p><p>“Ha! What kinda money is THAT? You can’t use that stuff in Lugunica!” The trader waves his hand at the money.</p><p>As I thought. </p><p>“If you’re broke! Get out of here! Stop wasting my time!” The man lurches forward to grab Light and he easily steps out of his way. Brushing his shoulders despite his already shabby appearance and continues walking. </p><p>I need more information. </p><p>He decides to take a moments rest in a back alley to gather his thoughts and devise a game plan. </p><p>And, he had to check for something. </p><p>Now that he was in the privacy of the alley’s shadows he felt hidden enough to tap at the side of his watch and have the small compartment pop out to show him the square of note and needle. </p><p>Good. Then this plan seems to be set out for me.</p><p>Footsteps begin to move towards him and he pushes his watch back closed and stands, seeing three thugs in shabby clothes step towards him. </p><p>“Ha! Look at this guy! Someone’s already tried to have HIM! He’ll be no match for us!”</p><p>A smirk twitches at the corner of Light’s mouth and he is completely un-phased by the punks. </p><p>“Out of my way!” Another voice screams from the far end of the alley as a small girl leaps over the group of them and yells. She had blond hair and a long red scarf hanging from around her neck. </p><p>None of my business, and not the girl I am looking for. </p><p>With a singular swift movement Light launches his fist into the first thug’s face as he gawks at the girl, and the other two have no time to react as his foot flies into one of their stomachs, and his other fist aims for the last one’s throat. </p><p>That’s when he sees the flash of a blade and his body halts. </p><p>A weapon!</p><p>The lowlife sees his chance and kicks Light himself, sending him down onto the hard floor and rolling onto bruising ribs. Another foot slams into him, and another, and a growl begins to erupt from his throat when a voice speaks that makes him pay attention. </p><p>“That’s enough.”</p><p>Serene yet powerful.</p><p>He looks towards it. </p><p>Silver hair, purple clothes.</p><p>You!</p><p>“Stop now and I will not harm you. Return what you stole from me and I will not cause a scene. It is very important to me so please return it.”</p><p>“Stole?” The slab of man with his foot rested on Light’s face asks. “We didn’t steal anything from YOU. If you’re not here to save this boy you’ve got no business with us, if you want someone who stole something, it’s probably that brat who ran past us, she went that way, long gone from here.”</p><p>“Hmm … You’re not lying … I need to go after her!” The girl runs towards them but stops when she passes Light. “However, I can not look past what is happening here!” She calls out valiantly and raises her right hand to produce a force of light. </p><p>“Magic! She’s using magic!”</p><p>Three shards are aimed at the thugs and take each of them down before dissolving. </p><p>“What a cheap trick! We can take you down! Even if you can use magic! You won’t win against us! You’re outnumbered.”</p><p>“Hmm. You’re right. In that case …” </p><p>“ … Another person on this team should make it even huh?” A cat like creature appears in the girl’s hand and Light feels his head ache. </p><p>Magic. Cat creatures? What kind of Afterworld have you sent me to Ryuk?</p><p>“Th-That’s spiritual arts!” A punk yells.</p><p>“Correct. Now back off and I wont’t pursue you.”</p><p>They scram. </p><p>Alone with the girl Light sits himself up. “I appreciate that. Thank you.” </p><p>“Be careful! Don’t move.” She warns. “Tell me about that girl they mentioned. She has stolen something important from me. Were they telling the truth?” </p><p>“It is true that a girl ran past here in a hurry, but I can not say if she has your possession or not.” He stands and brushes himself down. He reaches his hand out towards her to greet her formally and feels himself falling, eyes blurring. </p><p>“I told you not to stand up! I can’t help you you know.”</p><p>“I bet you still will.”</p><p>“Absolutely not! I have no reason to save him!” The voices quieten and his head hits the floor. </p><p>The next thing he is aware of is a warmth and softness beneath his cheek and he sits himself upright. </p><p>“You’re awake?” The girl’s voice asks.</p><p>“Mm, yes.” Groggily he stands and can’t help the surprise on his face as he sees the human sized cat sitting beside the girl, realising that’s what he had been asleep on.</p><p>The girl’s voice becomes rather stern. “We healed your wounds and made Puck your pillow until you woke up.”</p><p>“You stayed with me while I was unconscious. Why?”</p><p>“Don’t get the wrong idea, I had to stay here because there are things I want to ask you.”</p><p>Good. She seems to have some smart thoughts. </p><p>“You owe me now, so you have to help me find that girl.” She insists. “The thing she stole is an insignia, it has a jewel in the centre and is very important to me. You have to help me find her.” </p><p>“How can a piece of jewellery be so important?”</p><p>“It is to symbolise that I am a royal candidate, I don’t want to face the consequences of me losing it so you have to help.” With determination and no other words towards him she walks away, and he follows.</p><p>If she had connections to royalty, and was a possible candidate for becoming royalty, she will be a perfect pawn for him, the perfect tool to use to dominate and heal this world. </p><p>Suddenly he is all the more interested. </p><p>As they walk Light sees that the girl keeps a slight distance from him. “Just so you know, I can’t spend that much time with you, and I can’t thank you in any way. Don’t expect anything from me.”</p><p>“That’s fine. I don’t need anything from you.”</p><p>“I mean it!” She turns to him suddenly, stopping in the middle of the street. “I’ve healed you, that is all I will do. There will be nothing more I give to you.” </p><p>Light’s eyes take in every slight movement in her face, her mouth, her eyes, neck, hands. “As I said, it’s quite alright. I will help you find this girl and expect nothing in return.” His words are slow and calculated, the opposite to her rather chaotic and loud ones.</p><p>“I sense no malice from him. We should proceed.” Puck interjects and the girl continues walking. </p><p>The next few hours are spent searching throughout the sorry city, speaking to street beggars and orphans to enquire about the blond thief and getting nowhere so they decide to take a rest on a bridge looking over the main streets.</p><p>“We haven’t asked your name yet, have we?”</p><p>Light glances over his shoulder from where he had been sitting on the bridge steps. </p><p>“Let’s introduce ourselves.” The girl requests. </p><p>“Please, me first.” Light stands. “My name is Yagami Light. I am a student. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” How humble he felt he sounded, just a mere student.</p><p>“I’m Puck! It’s nice to meet you!” The cat flies over the girl’s head and smiles brightly at him before landing directly in his hand.</p><p>“Hmm. It’s very unusual to see someone who can touch a spirit so casually.” The girl muses. “You’re not from here are you?”</p><p>Light stays silent.</p><p>“No money, no knowledge of where you are. You could be in a worse situation than I am. … Light, was it?</p><p>“Correct.” He murmurs, a heap of new questions and suspicions forming about this girl. </p><p>“He looks like he is in good shape!” Puck says. </p><p>“I make sure to keep in good shape.”</p><p>“I can tell, you look like you come from a very respectable family.” The girl approaches him and takes one of his hands in hers. “Your fingers are very pretty, not those of someone who works manual labour, it’s clear you don’t live like a peasant like the rest of the people here.”</p><p>His eyes stay pinned to her face. </p><p>“Your deductions are simple, yet correct.” He tells her. “Are you going to introduce yourself now?”</p><p>“Oh me?” She glances away from the bridge, a longing in her eyes he can not understand. “My name is Satella. That’s what you can call me.”</p><p>“Okay Satella.” He looks away and she finds her self unable to gaze away from his profile. “We should get back to looking.” He moves towards the stairs and leads them both back down to the streets. </p><p>As they start traipsing the beaten down alleys once again, they share no words between one another until Satella’s head turns and Light senses her distracted by something. </p><p>“Do you feel like that child is lost?”</p><p>Light glances towards the girl. She was nervous, fidgeting with her hands in front of her chest and her face was dirty.</p><p>This sorry sorry world, you NEED me.</p><p>“What about your badge?” If they were going to start helping out every sad child they saw, there would be no time left for searching for her insignia. </p><p>“This is important too, Light.” Her voice had softened, become that sweet and gentle tone he had heard in his vision, not the distant mysterious one he had heard up on the bridge. “If she is lost, we need to help her.”</p><p>Light opens his mouth only for Satella to snap right away. She could tell he was going to protest and she was refusing to ignore this child. “She is crying! Light! If you’re not going to help, you can go. Once I have helped this child, I will handle everything on my own from here.”</p><p>He almost rolls his eyes. “I didn’t say I wouldn’t help.” He mutters, following Satella as she approaches the small girl. </p><p>“Hi. I know I’m not who you are looking for but I might be able to help you. What’s the matter? Where are your father and mother?” Satella smiles kindly to the girl who only cries more at the mention of her parents. </p><p>If they were going to get a move on and continue their search for the thief, this girl had to be dealt with. Now. </p><p>Light joins Satella crouching next to her and smiling as he once would have to comfort Sayu when she was this age. </p><p>He holds a shiny coin out to the crying infant. “See this?” He speaks directly to her, seemingly ignoring Satella. “It’s a coin. A silver one. It’s not worth a lot.” He flips it over his knuckles a few times and both the child and Satella watch in awe as the coin rolls over his fingers. </p><p>With a quick flick of his wrist he opens his palm to show it empty and the coin vanished</p><p>“Oh !!” The girl squeaks in surprise and looks up to Light. </p><p>“Don’t worry.” He smiles to her, warm and genuine. “It was here all along.” He reaches out behind her head and pulls the coin from behind her ear. “You can have this, but be careful with it. It’s magic.” He stands and the girl smiles at him, all tears forgotten. </p><p>“Thank you!”</p><p>Just then a woman comes running up behind them and the girl charges into her arms. </p><p>“Mama!!” They embrace and Satella stands up next to Light. </p><p>“That was lucky.” She says. “Let’s leave them to it.” </p><p>Light is more than happy to oblige and they continue down the twisting and turning streets. </p><p>“That was very kind of you to help.” She tells him. “I can tell you have a good heart, Light.”</p><p>“Hm. Really? Is it that simple for you to make a deduction like that, you haven’t known me very long.”</p><p>“I don’t think it’s something that takes a long time to figure out. Not for me anyway.”</p><p>“What makes you say that?”</p><p>“I’m half elf.” She says it so simply and naturally, Light feels almost stupid for being so taken back by it. He looks at her. </p><p>“I see.” He was in no place to dispute or be surprised. If shinigami exist, why not elves? There was no point in being closed minded about such things now. “We should concentrate on finding your insignia. Where was the last place you remember having it?”</p><p>She explains being at a trader stall and directs them back to it, only for it to be the vendor who had shouted at Light earlier in the day for being broke and wasting his time. </p><p>“What are you doing back here huh? I thought I told you! Get out of my sight!” </p><p>“Papa!!” A small happy voice cries out from behind them and Light watches the child they had helped earlier run into the trader’s arms. “Papa you won’t believe it! I was lost but a nice man found me and gave me a coin!”</p><p>“And he seems to be here.” The mother smiles to Light and Satella before giving her husband a kiss on the cheek. </p><p>“Hello my beautiful girl!” The father lifts his daughter onto his hip. “Wait, these two? This time waster?” </p><p>“They were very helpful and kind to us. Please be nice to them darling.” </p><p>“Hmm. Very well.” </p><p>The girl wriggles from her father’s arms and gives Satella a hug, giggling. “In this case, I’m sure I can help you out if you need something. What will it be?” </p><p>“We are looking for a girl, blond hair, quick runner, possibly a thief.”</p><p>“Ahh. Sounds like the felt girl. You’ll find her in the western streets, the slums, nasty part of town. Be careful there!"</p><p>“We’ll be fine.” Light assures the man and once the small girl has let go of Satella they head west. </p><p>The vendor had been right, the streets here were a lot darker and depressing than the open ones, Light could sense danger in the air, though he could not see anything before them, he had no doubt that horrors were lurking in the shadows, spying and following them. </p><p>“I don’t think anyone will help us here.” Puck’s voice comes from behind Satella and hovers at her shoulder. “If she is one of these people, they are not likely to sell her out. We should come back another time when I am recharged.”</p><p>“Recharged?” Light asks. </p><p>“It takes a lot of power to appear in physical form. At night I return to the crystal I was summoned from and recharge until sunrise. I’m usually out from nine to five.”</p><p>“We’ll be fine without you Puck.” Satella insists. “We have to move forward.”</p><p>“Okay.” Puck yawns. “Sorry but, I’m at my limit.” Puck’s form fades and Light can’t help his intrigue.</p><p>There was a lot to learn about this realm. </p><p>Puck bursts into a shower of green magic and is gone. </p><p>Satella and Light continue to navigate through the slums before coming to a deep, wide crack in the road. There seemed to be a murky stream of water running through it and there was a weak looking plank of wood to act as a bridge to the other side. </p><p>“It’s time for me to ask the lesser spirits.” Satella announces and stands as close as she can to the water, toes peeking over the edge of the crack. “They are beings that haven’t become spirits yet.” She explains. Not that Light had asked. “They grow over time and when they gain strength and self awareness, they become full spirits like Puck.” </p><p>Light watches her. </p><p>Her mouth moves, reciting something he can not hear and gradually she becomes emerged in a blue aura of light and energy. </p><p>It felt almost ethereal and such a strong contrast to the deadly atmosphere surrounding them. </p><p>All Light could do was stare in amazement. </p><p>He’d never seen something so beautiful.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!</p><p>my commissions are currently open via fiverr!</p><p>fiverr.com/mxthkn</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>